


Somewhere New

by BlueFireShadowAbyss



Series: The Stories of little Alex Karev and his 'family' [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Diapers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Panic Attacks, Star Trek References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFireShadowAbyss/pseuds/BlueFireShadowAbyss
Summary: In a world where you are classed as a little, caregiver or neutral, Alexander (Alex) Karev is a little who doesn't have a daddy, and has been abused and is being bullied by Isobel (Izzie) Stevens, and acts out for attention.Derek, being a caregiver, notices Alex has been fighting little space and decides to intervene and become Alex's daddy. Along the way, Alex becomes friends with Jackson Avery, who's daddy is Mark Sloan, and Andrew Deluca, who's daddy is Owen Hunt, who like Alex, were abused when they were younger.The little's and their caregivers, Derek, Mark and Owen, have to learn to live together in Derek's house, and support each other through tough times faced by each of them.All characters except for Derek, Mark, Owen, Andrew, Alex, Jackson, Izzie and Richard are neutrals.Mark and Derek never died, Izzie and Alex never left Seattle, there is no George, Zola, Bailey, Ellis, Sofia or any other main characters kids, and Lexie. Addison never slept with Mark and was never married to Derek. Owen Hunt, Mark Sloan, Andrew Deluca and Jackson Avery were there from the first episode. Does not follow cannon. Not Izzie friendly. No Pairings.
Relationships: Alex Karev & Derek Shepherd, Alex Karev & Mark Sloan, Alex Karev & Owen Hunt, Andrew Deluca & Alex Karev, Derek Shepherd & Andrew Deluca, Derek Shepherd & Jackson Avery, Derek Shepherd & Mark Sloan, Isobel "Izzie" Stevens & Richard Webber, Jackson Avery & Alex Karev, Jackson Avery & Andrew DeLuca, Jackson Avery & Owen Hunt, Mark Sloan & Andrew Deluca, Mark Sloan & Jackson Avery, Mark Sloan & Owen Hunt, Meredith Grey & Alex Karev & Cristina Yang, Owen Hunt & Andrew Deluca, Owen Hunt & Derek Shepherd
Series: The Stories of little Alex Karev and his 'family' [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829809
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Derek meets little Alex, Izzie and Chief Webber

**Author's Note:**

> First Story for this fandom and writing this type of story so sorry if it is really crappy. Not beta'd. I reposted this because I accidentally deleted the last one.

Alex Karev was walking down the halls of Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, angry at Izzie Stevens. "That self-entitled brat, thinking she can get away with Calling me bad names! Great she made me slip into little space." Alex muttered.

He tried to run to the closest on-call room, when he ran into something, or rather someone, and landed on his butt and started to cry because it hurt. Derek Shepherd had just come from a 6 hour long Acoustic Neuroma Surgery and wanted to sleep for 6 hours.

He was near the on-call room when he felt something hit him. Then he heard a cry of pain from the thing that hit him. He looked down and saw a sobbing "little" Alex Karev. "Hey bud, are you alright?" The little guy looks absolutely miserable.

He shook his head. "What's wrong bud?" "I hurt, and Izzie called me bad names, and she thinks she can get away with it Because see is the chiefs little! Can you help?" Alex asked looking up at Derek with the saddest puppy dog eyes ever.

"Of course bud, what's your name kid?" Derek asked. Even though he knew adult Alex, this was little Alex. He had no idea what this kid went through. "Alexander Michael Karev, but everyone calls me Alex, and you're Dr Derek Shepherd." He said with awe on his face.

"Well Alex, do you have a daddy?" "Why is you asking?" Actually it sounded like 'Why is ou asting' because of Alex's thumb in his mouth, but Derek got the just of it. "Because you shouldn't be wandering around by yourself because it is dangerous." "No, I don't has a daddy, no one wants me." Alex sobbed.

Derek's heart broke at the wails that came out of Alex. "Shh, shh, its ok bud, I will be your daddy if you want?" Alex calmed down and said "really?" which sounded like 'weally'. 'Can this kid get any cuter?' "Yes i will be your daddy, you can call me Derek if you want." "Otay"

"let's get you comfortable, yeah baby boy?" 'Where did that come from?' Derek thought to himself. "My stuff is in my locker." "Alright, do you want to walk or have me carry you?" In response, Alex just lifted his hands above his head.

"Alright baby boy, lets go." To make Alex laugh, Derek pretended to have a hard time picking Alex up, because little's are lighter and caregivers are stronger than normal, and making funny noises, pretending to not being able to pick up Alex. He was rewarded with giggles coming from Alex.

He eventually picked him up and started to walk towards the intern locker rooms. They walked past a nurse, who looked at them with a small smile. After that Alex didn't want to be seen by anyone, especially with the risk of seeing Izzie, so he buried his head in between Derek's neck and shoulder. At that Derek cooed.

"So can you tell me about your childhood baby boy?" "My other daddy, my bilogical dad didn't like me and abused me, mommy had scit-scit-scitzophrania." "Do you mean Schizophrenia and biological?" "Yeah, so see touldn't wook after me, Aaron, and Amber."

"Who are Aaron and Amber baby?" "My siblings, Aaron is a caregiver and Amber is a baseline, but they both younger then me." "Thanks for telling me baby." They got to the interns locker room with no incidents or trouble, when Alex tensed.

"What's wrong buddy?' Derek asked curiously. "Only Meredith and Christina know." "Ok, i'll make sure that if anybody is in there, that are not Meredith or Christina, they get out, how does that sound bud?" "That sound good." "Alright, i'll be out soon bud." "Otay."

Derek leaves Alex sitting outside and walks in. "Hi Chief Webber, sir." "Hi Dr Shepherd." "Hi, i'm sorry I don't think we've been introduced, i'm Dr Shepherd and you are." "Isobel Stevens, but you can call me Izzie." She said proudly. 'Ah so this is the chiefs little who is bullying Alex.' Derek thought, not liking Izzie as soon as he met her.

He plastered on a fake smile on his face. "Well, it's nice to meet you Izzie. "Um chief? I need to use the locker room for my little." "when did you get a little and who is it?" "I met a little earlier and we hit it off, he is an intern here."

"Again, who is it?" "I can't say sir, sorry. I will let you all know when he is ready." "Alright, come on Iz, lets go." "Ok daddy, bye Dr Shepherd, it was nice to meet you." Izzie yelled. "Goodbye Izzie, it was nice to meet you too, see you soon chief." "See you soon Dr Shepherd." Webber replied back.


	2. Little Alex meets the chief and his future family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Alex meets the chief and his future family.

Alex was sitting, zoning out, when Webber and Izzie walked out with Derek. "Hi Alex." Izzie said sweetly. 'too sweetly for my liking' Derek thought to himself. When Izzie said that, Alex flinched. Derek understood why, too many people had screwed him over when he was younger.

Webber looked confused at Alex's reaction, while Izzie was smirking because she knows he hates it when she talks to him like that. "Are you ok Dr Karev?" 'Crap, i'm little how am I going to respond to that.' Alex thought to himself.

"Y-Yes Ch-chief W-Webber, i-i'm o-o-okay." Alex stuttered out' good, i didn't sound little then. When will they leave I want Derek, I want Derek!' He thought to himself. Webber could see that Alex was uncomfortable around them, so he turned to Derek and said "Come on baby girl, lets go. Derek, you and your little."

At this he subtlety nodded his head towards Alex. "Can have a couple of weeks off, after this week along with Drs Avery, Sloan, Deluca and Hunt to get settled." "Okay, thanks a lot Chief." "No problem Dr Shepherd." He replied back smiling.

The two of them walked away. "So, that's Izzie, is it baby?" "Yeah, I no like her." Actually it sounded more like 'I no wike hor.' "I know baby, I know." Alex raised his arms above his head in a universal sign of 'pick me up. Derek complied. "Now baby, do you use a diaper or not, and how old are you?"

"Yes, I wear a diaper, and I fall between free (Three) yeaws(years) and 18 months old. And right now i am 2 years old" "Alright, thanks bud. Now let's get you in a diaper and comfortable clothes, how does that sound baby?" "Otay, let's go." Alex replied enthusiastically.

Just before they were going to go inside, Owen Hunt, Mark Sloan and their little's Jackson Avery and Andrew Deluca walked up. "Hey Derek, hey Alex." Owen said. "Hey guys." Derek replied. "Word from the chief is you have a little now, is it true?" Mark asked. "Yeah I do." Derek smiled while replying.

"Derek, can we go now? Please?" "So this is the little that Webber was talking about." Owen stated. "Hey bud, how are you?" "Good, daddy, can we go get ready now?" Alex asked completely unaware of what he said. Derek's heart swelled with happiness at being called 'daddy' for the first time by Alex, and was also surprised Alex had taken to him so quick.

"Of course bud, after that can the others." Here he shook his head to Owen, Mark, Jackson and Andrew. "Come with us to my house to show you your new house?" "They won't judge me for being little?" Even though he knew they wouldn't.

"No bud they won't, Jackson and Andrew are also little."Alex replied "Weally?" "Yeah buddy, they are." "Otay, daddy they can come."

Alex realized what he said and got scared. "I-I-i'm s-s-sorry, p-p-please d-d-don't h-h-hit m-m-me." Hey, hey, hey buddy, I need you to breath with me." Derek said, realizing Alex had slipped into a panic attack. "Uncle Derek, is Alex otay?" Derek forgot about the others until Jackson asked that question.

"Of course bud, he's just having a bad day." "Otay." Jackson and Andrew replied, accepting that response. Derek mouthed to Mark and Owen 'Izzie Stevens, Chief's little, bullying.' They thankfully got the message.

"Alex, baby boy, baby, my light, I need you to breath with me, i'm right here." Alex calmed slightly, so Derek considered that a win. "That's it baby, calm down, I promise I will never hurt you on purpose." For support for both Derek and Alex, Mark and Owen got down on either side of Derek, as Derek continued to whisper sweet nothings to Alex to calm him down.

Alex calmed down a few minutes later. He had hid his head between his knees, so he lifted his head and said "Hi Derek." "Hi buddy." Derek replied chuckling at how cute Alex was. "You ok?" "Yeah, sorry for calling you daddy." "You can call me that bud, but i don't want you to feel pressured to do it."

"Otay daddy." "Alright bud, let's get you dressed, then we can meet everyone properly, how does that sound bud, everyone?" "Ok" Owen said. "Yep." Jackson replied. "Otay" Andrew also replied. "Sure." Mark says. "Otay daddy." alright baby boy lets go." Alex raised his hands to be picked up. Derek, being a sucker for kids and little's, complied.


	3. Alex meets his family, makes some friends, and sees his new house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title of the chapter explains everything

"Which one is your locker baby?" He pointed to a locker on the edge of the wall near the bathroom. "My stuff is at the back." Alex said when Derek was looking for his things in his locker. "Why?" "So Izzie doesn't see it when we change." "Ok bud." 'I like Izzie less and less the more I hear about her from Alex.' Derek thought to himself.

Derek eventually finds everything and gets Alex ready. "All done now bud, good job. You ready to go?" "Yep, lets go." They walk out hand in hand. Derek tells Owen and Mark to meet them at his house. "Ok, then you have to introduce us to this cute little guy and vice versa." "Ok see you then." When Mark talked about Alex, he hid behind Derek, acting shy. Derek smiled.

"Let's go buddy, I have some cool toys for you. You like toys?" "Yeah!" Alex cheered as Derek got Alex seated in the front of his car. "And you get to meet 'Uncle' Mark, 'Uncle' Owen and your 'cousins' Andrew and Jackson." "Otay!" Alex said just as enthusiastically. Derek found that he couldn't stop smiling at anything Alex did, because it was so cute.

Half an Hour later, they arrived at Derek's house. "Wow, it's really big, do you live here by yourself?" "Yep, but if you want to live with me, it could be our house baby." "I would wike dat." "Cool." "Where are dey, are dey here yet, what about having sleepovers with the boys?" "Calm down bud, they'll be here soon, and everything else we'll just have to wait and see, ok?" "Otay."

A couple of minutes later, they heard two cars pull up. "ALEX!" both boys yelled at the same time. Derek was glad that he decided to build his house in the woods. "Jackson, Andrew!" The boys all greeted each other, "When did they become friends?" Mark asked. "Probably when I was arranging everything with you guys." "Oh, that makes sense."

"Hey guys, this is your new cousin Alexander Michael Karev, or Alex. He like you came from an abusive background. Alex these are your new cousins." "Yay, we can finally all be little together." Jackson replied. "You knew about him being a little?" "Yeah, he told me and Andrew that he was waiting for a daddy, then we could be little together." "Ok." "Shall we go inside now?" 'Thanks Mark' Derek mouthed relieved. 'No problem.' He mouthed back.

Inside the house more introductions were made. "Alex, baby, this is your 'Uncle Mark' and 'Uncle Owen'. Mark, Owen, this is your new nephew Alex." Alex hid his body behind Derek's because he was shy. "It's ok bud, they won't hurt you." Alex came out from is hiding spot at that, but still stayed close to Derek. Derek's heart melted in happiness.

"Heya bud." "Hi Uncle Mark." "Hey kid." "Hi Uncle Owen." "Hey Andrew, Jackson, you know the room next to mine?" "Yeah." "Yep." "That is going to be Alex's room. Why don't you guys show him his room and play in there, while I talk to Mark and Owen, then we'll have Pizza, yeah?" "Okay." The three replied and ran up the stairs.

A few minutes later, they heard laughter of the three boys. "They are getting on like a house on fire." Derek laughed. "Yeah, i'm glad that he has your boys as friends." "So what did you want to talk about?" "How did you guys manage to look after Jackson and Andrew after what they went through when they were kids?" "Why are you asking?" Owen asked. "You're a natural."

Mark nodded his head in agreement. "I'm just scared that i'm going to screw up and Alex will hate me." "Two things Derek. First thing, he already loves you. It's obvious with how quick he called you daddy. It took a long time for Jackson and, i'm pretty sure Andrew to call us daddy." At that statement, Owen nodded his agreement.

"And two, you won't screw up. Me and Owen, we'll be there to help. Your house is big enough for all six of us. so let us move in for when all the boys are little, so where there if you need us." "You would do that for me?"

Before Mark could continue, Owen spoke up. "In the army we had a saying 'No man gets left behind'( **Don't know if that is true** ), that means we help each other in times of struggle." "Why is that relevant?" "Because we want to help you, if that's ok? Your our 'brother', and family doesn't leave family behind."  
  
"Thanks guys." "No problem Derek." "Yeah, no problem Der." Owen and Mark replied. They hear three sets of footsteps thumping down the stairs. Jackson, Alex and Andrew came running into the lounge.

"Daddy, we're hungry." Alex said, climbing up onto Derek's lap. "Well, how about you guys start decorating your pizza's?" "Yeah!" All three 'boys' replied. "let's go to the kitchen." "Otay." Owen, Mark and Derek each grabbed their respective little's and went to the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4: The boy's have Pizza, and Alex goes shopping with Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late writing and inconsistent updates. I have been really busy with School and studying for my Exams at the end of the year,

"So what do you giggly lot want on your pizza's?" The giggling 'boys' all looked at each other, knowing what they wanted."HAM, CHEESE, AND PINEAPPLE!" They yell at the same time, then they started giggling. "Alright, and what do you guys want?" Derek asked the 'adults'. "MEAT-LOVERS!" Mark yelled, which sent Alex, Andrew and Jackson into another giggling fit.

"I'll have the same please Derek." "Papa, your supposed to yell." Andrew exclaimed in exasperation. "No I'm not, Derek doesn't need to go deaf, since he just got a little." Owen replied back calmly. "Thanks Owen, at least I have one responsible adult helping me out." Derek said teasing Mark. Owen smirked. "No problem, Derek."

"Hey, I can be responsible!" Mark exclaimed, faking anger at Derek. The others were already used to this, so they paid no attention to it. The 'boys' were zoned out, so they didn't see what happened next. Alex mistook it for real anger, and stood in front of Derek with a new-found confidence.

"You'll not hurt my daddy, I won't allow it." Mark, Derek, and Owen were shocked. "Hey baby boy, Mark won't ever hurt me, he was just trying to be funny and was kidding, I promise baby." Derek assured Alex. Derek felt really angry at Alex's dad for making him like this.

"Yeah, bud, I promise to never hurt you, your daddy or anyone you love. Derek is like my brother, he is my family and family don't hurt each other." "Yes they do, that's how I know dad loved me when I was younger. Was that not love?" Derek, Owen and Mark were all angered by this, but kept it hidden from Alex.

"No, kid, no one is supposed to be treated like that." Owen replied"OK, you really promise not to hurt anyone?" "I swear on my life and my career." "Otay." And just like that he was happy again and talking animatedly with Andrew and Jackson.

"Alright, lets make our pizza's." Derek said, breaking the tension that fell upon them after their last conversation. The boy's were having a ball making their pizza's. Eventually, after a big mess from both little's and caregivers, the pizza's were done. While the boys were eating, Derek was speaking to Mark and Owen.

"Let's try to keep anger off our faces when talking to Alex until he is more comfortable, ok?" "Agreed." Owen and Mark replied. "Ok boys, apart from Alex, because you live here for now, who wants to have a sleepover here?" "I do." Andrew and Jackson replied at the same time. "Alright, well me and Alex need to go shopping for some clothes." "Really?" "Yep."

"So you guys need to go home, get ready, and we will message when we get back from shopping. Ok?" "Alright Uncle Derek." "Alright, see you guys later." "Daddy, lets go!" Alex exclaimed impatiently. "OK baby boy, calm down, we will go as soon as they go. Alright?" "OK daddy." A few minutes later Owen, Andrew, Mark and Jackson all left in their respective cars. "Can we go now?" "Yeah, ok." "YAY!" Alex yelled. Again Derek was glad he built in the woods.

Derek got Alex settled in the front seat of his car and got in the other side. He then started the car and drove to IKEA. "Hello, can I help you two?" A kind middle-aged woman asked as she came up to them. "Yes please, we have recently met and now I have him as my little, it was quite unexpected, so I don't have anything except some toys, and 2 of his diapers." He nodded at Alex.

"Alright, well what age group does he fall into?" At this Alex replied. "I fall between 18 months and 3 years old." "Ok, another question, do you move around a lot in your sleep?" "Yeah...Uh, most mornings, if I feel little the night before, I end up on the floor."

She made some notes. "Ok, so from the notes I have, you will need a crib, with a detachable side to turn into a bed when he is in a bigger head space, more diapers, and clothes?" "Yep, but I don't really remember my size diapers and clothes." "That's alright, it's what we're here for. We'll measure you and see what size clothes and diapers you are." "Thank you very much ma'am." Derek replied, because Alex had gone all shy and quiet again.

"Ok, i'll be back, have a look around and see if you find other things." "Ok, come on kiddo, let's look around." "Otay daddy." Derek took Alex's hand and led him to the sippy-cups and pacifiers. "What pacifier's would you like baby?" There were ones with stars, ones with lions, ones with stars and moons, and lot's of others.

"These two please daddy." Alex asked pointing at two packets of three pacifiers. "Of course baby." Derek replied, grabbing both packets, each with the same pacifiers in it. "And what sippy-cup do you want bud?" "Can I have a sippy-cup and bottle?" "Of course bud." "Can I have this one and this one?" "Sure, anyone you want." "Thanks daddy." "you're welcome Lex, and good manners."

First set of pacifiers.

Second set of pacifiers.

Sippy-cup

Bottle


End file.
